The Flood Comes Closer
As the sun rose across the land, the gang got up and sees more water pouring in on the camp site. Kiva: Wow.. Did we overslept? Reia: Yeah, I think we have. Kiva: Well, we need to get going. - During their continued walk, Terra and Sophie decided to talk to Kiva when Nate is not looking. Terra: I heard so much talking last night. Is everything okay? Kiva: Yeah, it went well. Thanks to Angela, I got my appendix removed. Terra: Good. For a minute there, I was worried. Kiva: I know you are. Sophie: I like to know, do you have a flower girl for your wedding? Kiva: Well, no. Presea did mention that she knows someone who knows flowers more than anyone. You know who that person was? Sophie: You're looking at her. Kiva: You?? Terra: Oh.. Your name must be after a flower, right? Sophie: That's right. Kiva: Sweet... Sophie: If you wish some assistance for the wedding-- Kiva: Of course you can help. What position are you going for? Sophie: I don't know... Kiva: Well, would you like to be a flower girl? The name does fit the position, after all. Sophie: You...made an excellent point of view. I accept. Kiva: Good to hear that. - Suddenly, a bird call was heard and, going crazy in the process, the possums and Ellie play dead for the bird above. Terra: Don't tell me that was a vulture sound... Kiva: No, wait.. Sounds like a hawk.. Nate: How can you tell it was a hawk? Both of these birds are predators. Kiva: That's true. The vulture is much bigger than the hawk. Nate: Oh, okay then. I can see why these guys play dead too suddenly. Asbel: Okay, guys. Their gone. Kiva: Yeah, you can stop now. - With the hawks passed by, the trio got back up and continued on. During the trip, Reia holds onto her new crystal and the color changed to light blue. Kiva: Seems like master's enjoying her new present I got for her. Terra: You mean the small crystal you found in Australia? Kiva: Yep. Terra: Good to hear that, sweet pea. Kiva: Yeah. Should we talk to her? Terra: If that's what you want... Kiva: It is, my love. Terra: Alright then. - Both Kiva and Terra are heading to Reia and decided to talk to her. Kiva: Hey, master. Reia: Oh, Kiva. Thanks for the present you sent me. Kiva: You're welcome. - Reia's crystal has changed its color to yellow. Reia: Anyway, what's going on with you today? Kiva: Nothing much, master. We just hired Sophie as a flower girl for the wedding. Reia: Wow.. That's a good choice. Kiva: Thanks. We're still thinking about a few more things needed. Reia: Like what? Kiva: The people you suggested, master. Reia: Oh, I see. Kiva: Anyway, how far is the boat? Reia: Looks like we'll get there by tomorrow. Kiva: Nice. Terra: What's on your mind, Reia? Reia: Well, although we had Kiva's appendix removed, I'm still worried about the outcome of our fight with Zemo. Kiva: At this point, no one knows how much damage this fight will take.. - Reia's crystal has changed its color to green. Kiva: But don't worry about it, master. Let's just focus on what we came here for. Terra: Kiva does have a good point. Kiva: Thanks, my love. Reia: You think so? Kiva: Yep. - Reia nodded and her crystal changed back to yellow. Kiva: So, umm... Reia: How are you feeling, since we have your appendix removed? Kiva: I'm feeling fine. Reia: I sensed more joy in you than that response, young one. Kiva: Well, I-- Wait.. How did you know? Reia: Our time together, both our training and our adventures, makes us understand each other. Kiva: Oh... Terra: I see. The relationship between master and student... Kiva: Yeah, that's right. Reia: Sometimes, that relationship fails to see eye to eye, even heart to heart... Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah, I've seen it myself.. Kiva: Back in the Death Star? Reia: No, it was on Planet Mustafar. Kiva: There? Terra: Yeah, it's a long complicated story. Kiva: Oh... So, can you make it short for me? Reia: In other words, we saw how the Dark Side of the Force twisted Anakin's mind and became Darth Vader. Terra: Push comes to shove, Kiva. Action speaks louder than words alone. Kiva: I see your point. - Several hours later, the gang stops at another rest point before they can finish their quest. Reia floats her crystal as she is keep training with her Force type energy. Kiva stopped by to see if she can continue her training. Kiva: Hey, master. Still learning the Force? Reia: Not quite. Some warriors already have their energy, in a different set of reasons. Anyway, should you get some rest before tomorrow? Kiva: But what about my training? Reia: Oh, that's right... You wish to continue? Kiva: Yes. Reia: I see. Come this way. - Back into the mountains, Reia and Kiva have their weapons prepared for their training. Kiva: We're learning 'Blitz Raid', right? Reia: Correct. I'm impressed you still remembered. Kiva: Well, that's what I learn. Is there a target practice? Reia: Yeah. This time, I'll be your opponent. Kiva: Alright, then. - Kiva used 'Blitz Raid' to attack her master, but Reia dodged all of her student's moves. Reia: Okay, good start. Kiva: Thanks. Any advice for me? Reia: Well, if you can master this move, you can attack up to eight times. In doing so, you have to be very quick with the teleport. Kiva: How quick will that be? Reia: Like time slows down in your favor. Kiva: Whoa... Reia: Yeah, it's that intense. Kiva: Okay.. Umm... Reia: Too much to handle? Kiva: N--No, not at all. Reia: It's okay to tell me, honestly. Kiva: I appreciate it, master. But I think I'll try to master this attack. Reia: Good. - Kiva then decided to talk to Reia for their past mistakes soon after. Category:Scenes